


Maesters and Apprentices

by bela013



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: The ridiculous notion that Chancellor Abnur Tharn can convincingly pass off as an apprentice at the Mages Guild should not be encouraged.
Relationships: Abnur Tharn/Female Vestige
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

"Stop questioning my equations, you're not as smart as you think you are."

"I refuse to hear this from the man who decided that wearing an apprentice robe, while looking old enough to have been there when the guild was built, was a good idea."

He glared at her from under the hood of his robes, and she couldn't take him seriously. Could Abnur Tharn render her assunder? Most definitely. But could a silly old man in a silly apprentice robes, bully her into accepting his decisions without question? Absolutely not.

"This would go much easier if you just accepted my invitation to my rooms. I'm sure I have robes that will fit you in there. You're attracting too much attention as you are."

"Maybe it's the woman screaming about about my clothes that's gathering all the stares."

"Perhaps. Their stares look pitful. And they must pitty that poor woman, trying to guide her senile husband home."

"Were you my wife, you wouldn't be arguing. You would have just obbeyed me."

She hooks her arms onto one of his and starts dragging him to the Guild's living quarters. They had the small mercy of having the Haborage so close to the guild she actually lived in. And not some random town in the Alik'r Desert or something.

"I know you've been married at least two times. If your wives were actually so dutiful, you'd still be married."

"I've been married seven times. And I don't appreciate you manhandling me."

And yet, he followed along and adjusted his arm to accommodate her better. Which was good. She expected him to throw an even bigger tantrum about this. And she was too tired to deal with it.

"Just try to look old and decrepit. None of that chest puffing and postering. People will think I'm taking you to my rooms to be defiled"

"Oh, you have an habit of taking apprentices to your rooms for defiling, have you?"

She clicks her tongue at him and doesn't bother with an answer, she just pushed him into her room once they reach the door, and lock it behind them with a spell. The last thing they need is a passing mage to hear them talk about their plans.

When she turns to him, she finds that he had already discarted the outer robes, which made it much easier to interact with him. But she didn't care for the pang of worry that she felt when looking at his thin frame. Tharn was old enough to care about himself.

"Where are the promised robes, Vestige? We have much to discuss after we get this done"

She turns away from him, and starts digging around her drawers, after he flicks his writst to be dramatic, and she catches a glimpse of a bare delicate wrist. His robes and armor didn't allow for her to actually see the man beneath all the gear. She felt like a maiden being impressed by some bare skin from a sickly old man.

The red tunic, and leather breeches is the actually the one thing she has that isn't white in any way, shape or form. Maybe he would like to wear it with one of her embroidered white outer robes, thought. Yes. It's very Imperial. And she would like to see him wearing it.

"Don't even think about, Vestige. I want normal clothes. You won't play dress up with me."

"No one will think you're the chancellor if you dress like this."

"Of course not, they'll think I'm your kept man. And a Tharn is never kept."

"I'm a maester, I have my own quarters and laboratory. It won't be an insult to play the part of my lover. It's quite the status. I'll have you know that you would fit right in with the other maesters live in partners and lovers"

"I'm offended you would say this to me. This is practically what I said to my second wife to convince her to marry me."

She laughs at him, and offers the robes she picked out. He takes them from her, without the fuss his words promised. She doesn't even turn around as he unlaces the rest of the apprentice robes. She would have peaked anyway.

"We're not so different you and I, Abnur. We're both Imperial."

"We both have a taste for finner things."

"We're both accomplished mages."

"And we're both used to get what we want. Quite a good team for bullying our little band of buffons into being logical."

Once the tunic is off, her suspicions are confirmed, in the dip of his colar bones, and the gauntness of his rib cage. She reaches out to him before she can stop herself. Her fingers tangle in the grey hair of his chest, as she pets a newish scar over his chest. She liked it better when she could think of him as a sheltered old mage.

"Enjoying yourself, dear?"

His voice was husky. It all felt a bit too raw from him. Maybe it was why he followed it up by grabbing her chin and making her look into his eyes. It certainly distracted her from her previous gloomy thoughts.

Inspite them being of similar height, from this angle, he almost loomed over her, and his fingers surely had no place being that long. His thumb touched her lower lip, caressing it with the pad of his finger. He tried to put his thumb in her mouth, and for a moment, she allows it. She sucks on the tip of his finger as she sinks her nails onto his chest, tugging at the fine hair. He hisses and she kiss the palm of his hand when he removes his finger.

"I thought you didn't want to be a kept man."

"Who said anything about keeping, you little hellion? This is just two mages, having a little fun."

She laughs at his effortless boldness, and allows him to push her against the dresses, to be kissed. The knobs of the drawers dig onto her back. So she does what surely must be done and reachs down to the waistband of his breeches, to tug him away from uncomfortable furniture and onto her bed.

Maybe she should be more cautious, and try to keep their relationship strictly professional. But after all she has been throught since her unprompted sacrifice, shouldn't she be allowed to have fun?


	2. Chapter 2

It's all but a little bumb at first. He thinks nothing of it. It was probably Titanborn throwing pebbles at him. Again. So really, he should just push it out of his mind. Except, it keeps on happening. And really, he can't help but to analize the pattern that presented itself to him. Or the fact that the bumps occurred solely on his posterior. Forty five second intervals. And the bumps grew their area of affect every five bumps. Intesting. But not enough for him to look up from the book he was bent over the table for, or for him to stop the argument he was having with the Vestige. He hated working with mages, especially competent ones, they always refused fo simply follow his orders. Everything was a debate with the danmed woman.

Lysanna leans over his shoulder to point at the book in from of them, as if tapping the equation would prove she had been right all along. And maybe, paying attention to the chain of events that he had been studying in parallel, he should stop underestimating her, because there was a hand on his ass, and that hand had been there all along. He turns to look at her straight in the eyes, but all she does is continue her rant about scrying technics, the only shift, is when she grabs his ass with a bit more force, and her lips twitch. He can feel his face scrunch into a frown, he doesn't blush, but his nose twiches as she starts to kneed his ass. He remembes doing exactly that with many of his old partners. But this surely is the first time anyone has grabbed his ass. There simply wasn't much there to pay attention to.

She bends into his space and places a soft kiss in his ear, before blowing on it and walking away. Leaving him confused, if not a bit flustered. At least as flustered as he was able to get. Lysanna waved her goodbyes to Titanborn, and retrives her books and notepad. She states that she was off to the Mage's Guild and he is right behind her before she reaches the door to the Haborage.

"Don't think you can just walk away, little lady" she laughs at his words, but doesn't push him away when he loops an arm around her waist and guides her into town, but away from the guild.

"Only you can rightly treat me like a young woman who aims to misbehave" the wrinkles at the corner of her eyes when she smiled were quite fetching, and it helped to not raising many eyebrows when they walked around town together. He could appreciate the allure of an older woman, specially one that could run circles around him.

"And do you aim to misbehave?" he continues to guide her into the inn, where they could at least have dinner, before she decided to use all her energy against him.

"Haven't I made my intentions quite clear the last time I invited you my rooms?" she reaches to touch the triming of the robes she lent him, and he allow her a moment of victory in their word play as he pulls a chair for her, and helps her place her books on the table top, as a smilling server comes take their order. They don't spare him a glance, a tell that this probably an usual place for her to bring her conquests.

"Maybe you have, but I'm not exactly used to partners who mean everything they say."

"All of my past husbands had been members of the fighter's guild, Abnur. If I wanted something, I had to not only speak planly, but also use small words. I promise to be more mysterious from now on"

"Is this why a brat from the fighter's guild called me '3rd Husband' in the market, yesterday?" the server brought them their wine and he waved the boy away, prefering to pour for the both of them, and trying to process that the indignation that he felt being called that was probably what all his wives, save the first one felt when he subjected them to court's intrigue.

"Most definitely. They're probably angry I replaced their teacher with a mage"

"Remember me that when all of this is over, that I must take you to the Imperial City with me, even if just for a week, I refuse to be the only one mocked in this agreement of ours" she laughts and waves him away. He wonders if he can repay her for playing dress up with him, and pick something for her that matched his usual robes. Her dark hair would look good with royal purple robes. Scandalous too.

"Oh, Abnur, to be wined and dinned is hardly a hassle for me. Nor is being called the 5th wife."

"8th"

"That's an absurdly high number. You know you don't need to marry every woman that sleeps with you, right?"

"What can I say, I'm a serial monogamist, with a secret romantic heart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about creating a new fic for this, but really, this is more of a follow up to the last one, even if it's just about Abnur Tharn, and an Imperial mage that is too much like him for his liking.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just silly. I just wanted to write about Abnur Tharn.


End file.
